


Pocałunki

by Regalia1992



Category: Generation X (Comic)
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Kissing, M/M, Regret, Translation, małe zmiany w tekście, tłumaczenie dla #Niepodległa2018
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalia1992/pseuds/Regalia1992
Summary: [T] Eksploracja przyjaźni/miłości Angelo i Jono poprzez drabble.





	1. Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/223505) by [Rivulet027](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027). 



> [Od autora] Nie mam praw do Marvela. To nie moje pudełko z zabawkami i ledwo umiem się nimi bawić. Zarówno nie posiadam praw do Star Trek.

Angelo uśmiechnął się złośliwie w stronę Jono i wskazał na sufit. Jono skrzywił się, gdy zauważył jemiołę nad ich głowami.

\- _Nie mogę cię pocałować_.

\- Mogę ci dać vulkańskiego całusa - podpuszczał go Angelo.

\- _Jestem nimi zmęczony_.

Angelo odpowiedział, całując go na środku czoła, po czym przesunął się i pocałował jego brwi, a później czubek nosa. Kiedy jego przyjaciel nie zaprotestował, pocałował jego powieki, najpierw jedną, a potem drugą. Przeniósł się na dół, a następnie pocałował Jono w jego nieistniejące usta. Jono przesunął kciukiem po wargach Angelo.

Chłopcy uśmiechnęli się do siebie...


	2. Things Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Od autora] Ostrzeżenie: śmierć postaci (Angelo).

Jono pisał piosenki w swojej głowie, kiedy Ang powoli palił papierosa i rozmyślał. Później znalazł jedną z zapalniczek zippo Anga w swojej kieszeni i przypomniał sobie o porannej rozmowie. Myślał, że znów poczuje się cały, kiedy już będzie mieć usta.

Jego punkt widzenia się zmienił.

Teraz zapalniczka jest jego, a dym unosi się w płucach, pomiędzy łykami kawy. Jego piosenki zapisywane są w podręcznym notatniku.

Zdał sobie sprawę z tego, iż to jego ukochany czynił jego życie całym, a on zaciągnął się porannym dymem ze Skin, ponad jego ustami.


End file.
